La araña y la mariposa
by MadCobra
Summary: amor, venganza, ambicion, fluttershy lograra tocar un corazon que hacia tiempo no latia. y alguien que habia olvidado el amor lo recordara.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Otra explosión, hubo una nueva lluvia de polvo y cascotes en la caverna y Fluttershy lloro y se abrazo con mas fuerza si cabía a los animalitos que a acompañaban; los había ido recogiendo por el camino encontrándolos por puro instinto. Un nuevo rugido hizo caer mas tierra y cascotes den techo, algo estaba luchando; Fluttershy había reconoció los dos rugidos; Dragones, dragones grandes y furiosos; Fluttershy cerro los ojos y en su mente aparecieron imágenes de los estragos de la lucha en Crescente wally valley; cuando llego aquella misma mañana al valle acompañada de Twiligth y Zecora las tres creian que solo tendrían ayudar a limpiar de espinas a los animalitos indefensos; durante las dos ultimas semanas habían ido apareciendo una extraña vegetación el Crescent waly valley; zarzas monstruosamente retorcidas que acababan cubriendo los alegres árboles ahogándolos en oscuridad, cactus pálidos y apagados tan altos como casas apareciendo aquí y allá, y en la zonas donde las calvas de tierra en mitad de la vegetación era mas fuerte había ido creciendo poco a poco un coral terrestre de un tono rojo insano que apestaba los bosques alrededor enfermando los árboles.

También recordó al apuesto capitán del servicio de rescate; un unicornio alto de pelaje azulado y crin blanca que las recio con una deslumbrar sonrisa; avanzo hacia ellas y mientras las iba pasando los chalecos rosados a cada una con la magia de su cuerno;

-Hola a todas; soy el teniente Flasharrow, antes de anda gracias por venir; estamos desbordados y apenas tenemos cascos para ayudar a los pobres animales, imagino que ya sabéis cual es la situación; pero os lo recordare de todas formas; desde que esas horribles plantas han comenzado a crecer no solo las plantas, sino que muchos animales al comenzado a enfermas u herirse al no estar acostumbrados a este nuevo habitad- Futtershy contuvo un gesto de horror al imaginar animalitos heridos e indefensos en mitad de aquel cada vez mas creciente páramo, y al recordarlo volvió a contener el gesto y los animalitos que abrazaba para protegerlos la miraron confundidos.

-podéis alejaros asta aquel árbol de allí; aquel partido a la mitad, si, -comento mientas Twiligth buscaba el árbol que señalaba con su pata;

Peor no mucho mas; estos cactus pálidos crecen en horas, no seriáis las primeras que acaban alejadas del campamento por una muralla de espinas…

-las tres amigas asintieron; ¡AH!- añadió Flasharrow de golpe como recordando algo; y si veis a una unicornio verde llamada Lyra decirle que regrese enseguida; bastantes problemas tenemos ya como para buscar a mas bronos perdidos por hay.

¿bronos? Pregunto Twiligth, intrigada.

-mnm, De Lyra problemas causar dudo, mas en tu acusación no veo futuro…-comento Zecora mirando severamente a Flasharrow que no se dejo adrementar por la sabia Zebra.

-esos Bronos han estado dando vueltas por el valle desde poco después de que comenzara esto; alguien debió decir algo por que acudieron como las moscas a la miel; en otro momento nos Daria igual pero ya sabéis lo muy escasos que andamos de personal.

-Fluttershy dejo de prestar atención a la conversación; acababa de ver una tortuga subiendo una empinada cuesta hacia ellos escapando de las zarzas y cactus; había un poco de moho rojo que se convertiría en aquel coral desagradable sobre su caparazón; Fasharrow dejo de hablar en cuanto Flutteshy voló hacia la tortuga y la trajo asta el carro con los cepillos, toallas y ungüentos para heridas o manchas; se quedo mirando a Fluttershy embelezado y Twiligth y Zecora intercambiaron una mirada sonriendo antes de fingir una tosecilla para regresarlo a la realidad.

-hubo otro temblor de tierra seguido de varias explosiones; algo grande había caído a tierra, Fluttershy lo notaba; los animalitos se abrazaron mas a ella, y de pronto noto que había mas que antes; quizás también se habían escondido en la caverna para escapar de la feroz batalla; y al ver a Fluttershy no había dudado en esconderse con ella; de no tener tantísimo miedo se hubiese sentido muy orgullosa y feliz, pero el miedo la tenia sujeta con fuerza.

Las explosiones y temblores continuaban y ella seguía llorando, y sin embargo no podía cerrar los ojos como quisiera; había algunos murciélagos que se escondían entre las estalactitas en grupos atemorizados tapándose las orejas con fuerza unos a otros, una mofeta, un huron que ella había recogido durante su huida, una pareja de ardillas que se habían subido a su crin en cuanto entro muy nerviosas y asustadas y un grupo de entre 5 y diez conejitos aproximadamente; Futtershy los miro a todos; sus cuerpos temblando, sus ojos de botón llorosos; y algo en su interior cambio; la obligo a levantarse y atender a los animalitos; quito algunas espinas aquí y allá, susurraba palabras de animo y consuelo, sin darse cuenta se arrancaba trozos de chaleco para vendar a los animalitos y recordaba a Rarity sintiéndose mal por su amiga; en cuanto los animalitos la vieron sonreír con dulzura para tranquilizarlo la reconocieron y se abalanzaron a ella mas seguros y reconfortados, anjela tambien se sintio mejor; sin embargo noto que uno de los conejitos de color grisaceo oscuro no se acercaba a ella; estaba de espaldas, agachado y parecia respirar con dificultad, anjela lo coguio con ternura entre sus manitas y intento abrazarlo creyendo que estaba demasiado asustado para moverse –cosa que entendia perfectamente pues un momento antes lo habia vivido- pero al tocar al conejito noto un liquido en su pecho; algo que la negrura de la cueva no la dejo reconocer; no era agua, y batido, por lo que deducíos que debía de ser el zumo de algunas bayas que se abría comido; y claro, se abra comido tantas que le dolerá la tripita; pobre…- pensó para ella misma.

Abrazo al conejito que se nego a mirarla y que se tapaba la cara con las orejitas; los demás animalitos los miraban con curiosidad olvidándose del gran dragón asta que un plod, fuerte y un tambaleo en la tierra les indico que lo tenían encima. Fluttershy abrazo al conejito que tembló como avergonzado; su calor y el de las ardillitas que había subido a su cabecita y apenas se asomaban detrás de sus orejas la hizo olvidarse del miedo un poco; uno de los dragones mientras se había acercado a la caverna buscando algo; lo oyeron olisquear con rabia el aire y después soltar una coz con fuerza en el suelo que les hizo temblar a todos al unísono, estuvieron allí un largo rato asta que el dragón se sintió aburrido de buscar lo que fuera que buscara y se marcho, Fluttershy dejo pasar mucho rato asta que los conejitos la sonrieron con gratitud y se marcharon, solo quedaron Fluttershy y el conejito que tenia en brazos y que seguía tapándose la carita y las ardillitas adormiladas entre su cabello.

Con calma Fluttershy salio de la caverna y reparo en varias escamas rojizas y en llamas tiradas por aquí y por allá; se pregunto por que se le caerían las escamas al dragón y que podía hacer ella para ayudarle sin recordar el miedo que le había dado un rato atrás.

Las ardillitas bajaron de ella haciéndola cosquillas y al reír el conejito pareció despertar de un trance; por un momento la espío entre sus orejitas, -algo mas largas de lo normal- y después regreso a esconder el ojo; Fluttershy lo giro hacia ella calmada y segura, cuando noto que lo que había en el pecho del conejito no era zumo de bayas, su cara se asusto tanto como cuando era la noche de las pesadillas, no, muchísimo mas; las ardillas que aun estaban cerca la miraron con temor creyendo que alguno de los Dragones había regresado miraron el cielo temblando pero solo vieron aquellas nubes extrañas de las ultimas semanas y una Pegaso amarilla de crin rosa volando con todas sus fuerzas hacia ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 3: el conejito desfigurado**

Y voló de regreso a su cabaña con el conejito en brazos aterrada; dejando detrás de si al vuelo tanto algunas plumas como hiervas curativas; llego tan rápido que si su amiga Dashy la hubiera visto se hubiera sentido muy orgullosa de ella.

Apenas entro en su modesta pero hermosa cabaña dejo al conejito en un cestito y trajo su maletín con pociones curativas y vendas; no fue difícil darle un poco de ungüento y vendarle la herida al conejito; estuvo muy quiero llenando de pesar a Fluttershy con su mutismo tapándose la cara con las patitas y las orejas y temblando y suspirando cuando la venda le apretaba un poco o el ungüento le escocia:

-lo siento muchísimo sr. Conejito; pero Twiligth dice que tiene que escocerle para que le cure ¿y usted quiere curarse verdad?

-el conejito movió la cabeza un poco, pero no se atrevió a mirar; una duda; el miedo de que el conejito tuviera alguna herida también en la cara la embargo y forzándose en apartar las orejitas del conejo en su contra, ello una mirada a su cara; el conejito aun se tapaba con las patitas y Fluttershy con mucha paciencia y calma le animo;

-Animo sr conejo; solo quiero curarle; le prometo que no le dolerá.

Pero el conejito seguía sin apartar las patitas.

-Sr. Conejito si me deja ellar un vistazo le daré una gran fuente de zanahorias.

No funciono; esta vez una de las orejitas regreso a taparle la cara.

-Por favor, por favor sr. Conejito; no podré dormir asta que me deje asegurarme…

Así continúo varias horas asta que oscureció; incluso alguien llamo a su puerta, pero Fluttershy continúo con el conejito, su bienestar era lo mas importante ahora.

-poco a poco y como si hubiera comprendido que Fluttershy no se rendiría el conejito pareció armarse de valor; levanto la cabeza muy muy lentamente y aparto una de sus orejitas, después la otra, y finalmente bajo las patitas con mucha vergüenza y esfuerzo asta su barbilla dispuesto a subirlas a cualquier señal, pero solo encontró la mirada esperanzada de Fluttershy; esta le mito de arriba abajo, le beso la frente, el conejito parpadeo extrañado y Fluttershy le sonrío con dulzura, después le dio a beber algo de leche y le cambio las vendas; al final acabo quedándose dormida junto a ella.

-A la mañana siguiente Fluttershy encontró al conejito junto a un plato de ensañada junto a su cama y sonrió; parecía mas sano, y cuando le cambio las vendas y le paso mas ungüento este bailo con un escalofrío que les hizo reír a los dos.

Fluttershy le puso un suéter diminuto que era de su Anjelbunny su conejito mascota, le arropo y estuvo con el varias semanas asta que sano; hacia el medio día del segundo martes llamaron a su puerta; mientras leía un cuento a varios animalillos que habían ido a verla; dejo la pagina marcada y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola un poco.

Sus amigas Twiligth, Applejack, y Rainbown Dash estaban allí con cara de preocupación.

-Oh, hola mis amigas.

-¡¿Fluttershy estas bien?! – dijeron casi ao unisono mientras saltaban a abrazarla; ¡Llevamos días sin verte, y alguien encontró tu bufanda en la montaña! –le inquirió Twiligth preocupada al borde de las lagrimas de felicidad.

-Oh, lamento muchísimo haberlas preocupado; es solo que encontré un conejito herido y lo traje para curarle en casa.

-Uff, menos mal, muy propio de Fluttershy; olvidarse de todo por un animalillo; ¿Cómo esta el paciente?- comento Rainbown separándose de ella y revoloteando por la habitación algo acalorada por la escena; las muestras de afecto publico no eran su estilo.

-Oh, muy bien, ya casi se ha curado.

Fluttershy cerró la puerta y las tres entraron al salon buscando con la mirada al conejito; encontraron varios animalitos amontonados sobre la cama y alrededor de esta junto a un libro de cuentos lo que las arranco una sonrisa de respeto, amor y dulzura.

-Y bien; ¿cual es?- le pregunto Applejack mirando a los animalitos que las miraban con curiosidad y duda.

-Oh, es aquel… pero cuando señalo a su sitio el conejito no estaba entre sus sabanas.

-Debe haberse asustado, el pobre tiene una pequeña herida en la cara…

-¿una herida? – repitió Rainbown Dash, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-bueno…yo… me perdí y… cuando el dragón…

¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron las tres a la vez; ¡¿fuiste donde ese dragón?! Hasta la princesa Celestia se guarda de encontrarse con ese dragón malhumorado; a decretado no volver a pisar Crescent wally valley asta nuevo aviso; Shinnig Armor me dijo que todo el ejercito esta movilizado en la frontera.

Bueno yo… comenzó Flutership cohibida y arrepentida; temía quedar como un presumida después de oír la explicación de Twiligth.

-¡ese dragón es muy peligroso Fluttershy, no vuelvas a acercarte a ese valle; por ningún conejito invisible! ¡¿Qué hubiéramos ello si te hubiera cogido?! ¡¿Eh?!

Escuchar aquellas palabras en los labios de su amiga Rainbown dash la lleno de felicidad, felicidad que combatía con su arrepentimiento, retrocedió un poco y drash avanzo hacia ella en actitud enfadada cuando un conejito grisáceo oscuro con vendas por la cabeza como una momia salto a la cara de la Pegaso añil y la mordió una oreja; Rainbown Dash grito volando en círculos por la habitación.

-¡Oh no! Sr conejito; Rainbown es una amiga ella no quería hacerme nada… susurro entre los gritos de Rainbown y los de Applejack que intentaba cogerla para quitarle el conejo mordedor de la cabeza al tiempo que se contenía la risa con mucho esfuerzo.

-por favor… chicas. Grito Fluttershy como solo ella gritaba, pero no la oyeron, después Twiling Sparker dio una voz y las dos ponis y el conejo se detuvieron; el conejo salto de la cabeza de Dash al sombrero de Applejack y después a las pezuñas de esta, Fluttershy lo abrazo feliz de que ya tuviera tanta energía.

-es que es timido….susurro nerviosa.

-yo si que le voy a dar motivos para ser tímido-amenaza orejuda - Dash encarando la pezuña mientras se frotaba las mejilla arañadas y el ojo donde le habia clavado su cola esponjosa.

El conejito la devolvió el gesto con la patita y una mirada desafiante a la que Rainbown contesto socarronamente:

¡¿Quieres que terminemos esto en la calle?!

-¡Rainbown!- la llamo alarmada Applejack; es solo un conejo.

-si, pero deberías ver como muerde; juraría que tiene cabeza de piraña bajo las vendas….¿las vendas? Repitió extrañada; Applejack y Twilingth con todo el jaleo ninguna las habia visto.

-¿No decías que solo tenia una herida de nada en la cara cielo?- pregunto Applejack claramente preocupada.

-Bu-bueno, quizás un poco mas…pero están cicatrizadas; no le pasara nada. – contesto profesionalmente como si todas estuviesen tan preocupadas de la salud del conejito como ella; pero su mirada se perdió en la nostalgia como algunas noches atrás al preguntarse como se habría ello aquellas horribles marca un indefenso conejito; la parte mas oscura y perversa de ella, ni siquiera pensó en que se las hubiese ello alguien.

-En cierta manera sus amigas tambien estaban preocupadas por el conejito; pues Rainbown aun lo miraba de reojo y el conejito la devolvía la mirada desafiante con la patita; mientras Fluttershy se distraia con los recuerdos, Rainbown hizo gestos de preparar una olla y señalo al conejito; el cual hizo gestos tontos con las patitas como si volara entupidamente y después se golpeo la palma como si cállese en picado señalándola.

-¿el dragón le hizo eso?- pregunto finalmente Twiligth a Fluttershy alejándose un paso del conejito que en un descuido volvio a arrojarse a la cara de Rainbown y esta comenzó a volar a ciegas y de espaldas por la habitación mientras Applejack se tapaba con el casco la que seria la mayor carcajada de su vida.

-No lo se; estaba en una cueva donde me escondí del dragón; tenia una herida en el pecho y estaba muy muy asustado.

-¿te importa si ello un vistazo a su cara? Pregunto Twilingth interesada; se acerco al conejito cuando este salto de la vencida Rainbown la cual murmuraba algo de `` … me a puesto huevos dentro; me saldrá un conejo de dentro a Applejack ´´ Twilight comenzó a tirar del extremo de una de las vendas con su magia cuando el conejito reparo en ella, golpeo la venda con la patita disipando la magia de la unicornio y salio corriendo desapareciendo entre las sombras de algún mueble.

-¡oh! Creo que el no quiere; ya les dije que era muy muy tímido.

-hablo la maestra; comento Rainbown sin malicia; el conejito salio del lado contrario de la habitación por donde se había esfumado para señalarla acusadoramente como advirtiéndola.

-Es por su bien por supuesto; -argumento Twilingth aunque estaba picada por la curiosidad y el morbo de lo prohibido; intento acercarse al conejito con su magia de unicornio cuando reparo en que no podía; el conejito la miro… ¿burlonamente? ¿Cómo podía saber eso un conejito? –se pregunto confusa intentando arrancar su magia de nuevo sin éxito.

El conejito salto asta los cascos de Fluttershy, la beso la pezuña y tras una reverencia muy de alta sociedad salio corriendo como un fugitivo de la justicia.

Fluttershy iba a salir tras el cuando Rainbown la llamo.

¡Déjale Fluttershy!; parece que don muerde orejas no tiene modales para vivir contigo.

-Oh, pero es muy amable, a estado pendiente de mi desde que comenzó a curarse.

-Applejack miro por la habitación – lo la sorprendía nada oír eso tratándose de su amiga Fluttershy - reparando en el grupo de ardillas y conejos normales que las miraban curiosos intentando descifrar lo que las pasaba.

-¿y como se lleva con otros conejitos Fluttershy?

-Bueno…comenzó Fluttershy chasqueando la pezuña y mirando en otra dirección intentando disimular; no a sido tan sociable con ellos; pero tampoco los a ello nada malo. Me refiero a que los otros conejitos lo miran con algo de miedo…

-A lo mejor es que se a enamorado de ti y los amenaza para no compartirte; río Rainbown Dash; Twiligth y Applejack también rieron.

La pegaso amarilla se ruborizo demostrando que aun podía ser más encantadora.

Un momento más tarde Fluttershy preparo algo de te ayudada por Applejack y cuando las cuatro amigas se sentaron a la mesa Twilingth comenzó a relatarla:

-Estábamos mas preocupados de lo normal ¿sabes? Ese dragón se llama Untuno; a causado problemas; la princesa Celestia en persona fue a lidiar con el; y desde entonces la princesa luna es la que me escribe las cartas;

Fluttershy ahogo un gritito de pánico al escucharlo.

-Si, -corroboro apesadumbrada comprendiéndola perfectamente; al parecer esta algo enferma; ese dragón parece portar alguna enfermedad y contagia a cualquier pony que se le acerque, además creo que su llegada fue lo que causo que Crescente wally valley enfermara…-Twiligth bajo la cabeza y miro su reflejo en el te servido; por si fuera poco cada vez hace mas nublado en el valle.

-¡No es mi culpa!- se defendió Rainbown Dash; da igual lo que hagamos no para de aparecer mas humo proveniente de las montañas; en Cloudsdale enviaron a los wonderbolts a por ese engreído bicéfalo y por poco no lo cuentan.

-nadie te esta culpando Rainbown-la tranquilizo Applejack. Pero lo que me extraña es ¿de donde ha venido ese dragon? Nunca habia oido hablar de el…

-En ningun libro que aya consultado aparece…- comento Twligth algo mas animada; hablar de libros a subia la moral casi tanto como leerlos u ordenarlos.

Las cuatro amigas siguieron hablando un poco mas; de donde podía haber venido ese dragón; de las escamas caídas que Fluttershy encontró, o si el conejito regresaría con un ramo de flores (Fluttershy se ruborizo muy alagada al respecto) y Rainbown pareció molesta por ello.

Ninguna noto como un par de ojos de botón detrás de unas cortinas las espiaban aprendiendo lo que sucedía en Equestria.

Para cuando las chicas desviaron la conversación hacia la próxima fiesta de solsticio de verano el conejito parecio aburrirse y salto al exterior por a ventana y comenzó a correr dando saltitos rápidamente; monto en un carruaje que pasaba y se dejo llevar mirando la cabaña de Fluttershy con pena por alejarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno he aqui el capitulo 3; pido perdon por el retraso, y os recuerdo acepto sujerencias y comentrios simpre que se ahabn con un minimo de respeto; y espero que os guste este capitulo con algo mas de accion de lo normal.  
**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

**Noche de fuego y hielo**

La noche cayo oscura; apagada, pero muy tibia, Blackpain suspiro; hacia mucho tiempo que no gozaba de una noche así;

¿Dónde me encuentro? –se pregunto; no reconocía las constelaciones, y el aire tenia un sabor que no era desagradable pero que le era terriblemente familiar pese a haberlo saboreado por primera vez; a pesar del cansancio y la fatiga una parte de el se sentía extrañamente feliz, como si se hubiese re encontrado con un viejo y muy querido amigo tras siglos sin verse.

Intento levantarse pero la cabeza volvió a darle vueltas; recobro el asiento y suspiro; comenzaba a hacer algo del frío del desierto que tan bien conocía de sus viajes y eso que los cactus pálidos, raíces de zarzas y corales muertos aun no había consumido por completo el valle; ¿Por qué crecían tan rápido allí? – se pregunto; llevaba un rto haciéndose preguntas, mas para distraerse del hambre y el frío que para averiguara algo; su tunica en otro tiempo impoluta estaba rasgada, enmohecida y consumida en los bordes así como descolorida;

Comenzó a cabecear vencido poco a poco por el cansancio cuando el sonido de unos cascos pasando cerca de su escondite le despertaron de golpe; cascos y después el castañear de dientes y gorjeos y chirridos de animalitos huyendo;

Miro la cola de hurones, liebres y erizos peregrinando al interior de una de tantas cavernas del valle y se sintió aliviado;

Llevaba varios días dando esquinazo a patrullas que no paraban de dar vueltas buscándolo y hablando a gritos; a veces los veía desde las sombras de algún arbusto llevando algo encima cubierto por una manta que temblaba, otras sujetando algo entre varios; en mas de una ocasión se pregunto si realmente le estaba buscando; después vio la bandera con el símbolo del sol y la luna que uno trajo para colocar donde levantarían el campamento y sus ojos se cerraron en dos rendijas hostiles;

Después de aquello deambuló esquivando las patrullas todo el día, por suerte para el hubo otro temblor de tierra y los equinos abandonaron su búsqueda, en ese momento provoco una niebla que confundió a los equinos que intentaron disiparla (algunos con sus cuernos, otros con sus alas) sin lograrlo, y serpenteo entre ellos satisfecho; el esfuerzo pese a pequeño le había costado las ultimas fuerzas;

Se dejo caer en el claro mas alejado posible y se arropo con un puñado de nieve escondiéndose; para cuando despertó ya era noche entrada;

Intento arroparse otra vez con la nieve pero la encontró meno grabable; adema sentía sed, en ese momento el olor a comida caliente le levanto en el aire; se dejo imbuir por aquella fragancia deliciosa que despertó sus ultimas fuerzas; comenzó a sentir todo su cuerpo mas despierto y fuerte; sin duda la comida caliente había despertado sus músculos;

Miro el montículo de nieve que usaba de cama y después de donde provenía el olor; poco a poco fue acercándose a este asta que comenzó a distinguir el olor;

¿Estofado de zanahorias y patatas? Se dijo par si mismo;

El estomago le rugió con fuerza advirtiéndole que no se pusiera exigente y Blackpain decidió hacerle caso.

El olor termino saliendo de un claro donde una pequeña fogata alimentada por ramitas calentaba una olla ya lista para servir; miro que no hubiese nadie y después entro en el claro y se sirvió un cuenco; los cuencos, como la olla eran mas pequeños de lo normal; suficientemente grandes para su `` otra ´´ forma pero para la actual tubo que servirse dos mas para hacerle un planto completo; en ese momento comenzó a oír mas cascos acercándose y se escabullo con el calor del estofado nutriendo sus huesos; esa vez no los sintió como ramas secas al moverse.

-¡¿Qué a pasado aquí?! – grito una voz femenina desde el claro que poco a poco dejaba atrás.

Hubo silencio, y después de unos minutos comenzó a oír cascos acercándose a el; serpenteo entre la maleza alejándose con fuerza cuando escucho como los cascos seguían su camino perfectamente; entonces se miro los pies y se dio cuenta;

-arboles que me llegan a los hombros, cuencos diminutos…-murmuro; estaba claro que aquella tierra notaria el paso de algo grande como el; la luz de la luna bastaba para ver las huellas de sus zuecos bien hundidas en la tierra.

Fue a retroceder; quizás podría columpiarse detrás de algunos árboles cuando vio la cabeza de su perseguidora mirándole fijamente; parecía una aparición con un cuerpo aun escondido entre la maleza; cabello turquesa grisáceo, un pelaje turquesa, y ojos anaranjados; encima de su frente asomaba un cuerno que estaba brillando; solo se vieron un segundo antes de que Blackpain desapareciera en la oscuridad;

Black aguardo; la criatura parecía perpleja; confusa; dijo nada, y no se decidía a irse; entonces el estomago de la criatura rugió y esta se sonrojo sin dejar de mirar a los matorrales; Black sonrío; la criatura se decidió al fin y camino alguno pasos por los arbustos; para entornes Black ya estaba escondido entre las copas de los árboles y pudo verla completamente; cascos, -que ya imaginaba- una cola peluda, y un tatuaje en forma de arpa en su flanco trasero.

-una yegua…-dijo en su fuero interno; una nueva voz asomo desde la fogata:

-¡Lyraaa! ¡Mas vale que esto sea una broma; llevo todo el día recogiendo erizos hipocondríacos como para ahora no encontrarme cena!

-¡Lo he visto!

-¡¿El que?!

-¡UN HUMANO!- grito la primera yegua radiante.

-Ya, y ahora me dirás que el se comió el estofado; ¿sabes que entro de poco los demás vendrán y no tendrán nada que llevase a la boca?

-El humano se lo comió; esto es un gran avance; creía que solo podían comer patatas fritas y soda…

-¿Cómo a averiguado eso?- se pregunto.

-otra yegua salio de entre lo arbustos y Black la vio; pelaje blanco y una crin en dos colores; azul marino y una línea rosa que hacia juego con su cola.

-Ya; el humano se lo comió-dijo sarcásticamente; se acerco a Lyra, la abrió la boca y olio con fuerza;

-mnm, No huelo nada ¿se te a derramado cuando tratabas de esconderlo?

-¡fue el humano! Dijo obstinadamente.

-Ya, el humano; como aquella vez que nos perdiste dos días para ver otro.

-bueno… las esfinges se le parecen… Además aprendí muchísimo con aquella esfinge; ¿sabias que los humanos tienen cuatro patas por la mañana, dos al medio día y tres por la noche? ¡¿No crees que es genial?!

-Ya, Genial; estoy que doy saltos de alegría, -pero no lo hizo.-

Vamos; tienes que ayudarme a pelar mas patatas; Flash arrow dijo que podrían llegar tarde, al final tendrás suerte…

-Lyra la siguió hasta los límites del claro; entonces se dio la vuelta y miro los arbustos; lo había visto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacia media noche Lyra se volvió a despertar; no hacia más que cerrar los ojos y ver manos señalándola y pellizcándola; se levanto en su saco de dormir y medito en silencio mientras movía los cascos;

-Yo lo he visto; el me vio a mí; y fue algo maravilloso; nos unió muchísimo, ¿Qué importa que los demás se rieran de ella durante la cena? No estaba loca… y iba a demostrarlo; ¿pero como?- se pregunto en voz baja; junto los cascos meditando muy concentrada cuando callo en la cuenta;

-le are venir al campamento; le explicare la situación y muy comprensivo vendrá; y todos me pedirán perdón y Bon Bond ira que yo tenia razón y la princesa Celestia vendrá y me dará una medalla y me hará embajadora pony en el mundo de los humanos… Si, es un gran plan; ¿abra quedado algo de cena para atraerlo?

Miro hacia donde estaba la olla tapada cuando reparo en Bon Bon despierta comiendo patatas fritas muy lentamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su otro casco y la miraba con cara de aburrimiento;

-¿Cuánto llevas hay?

-¿Yo lo he visto?- dijo Bon Bon sin cambiar el gesto; la próxima vez que pienses hazlo sin decir las cosas en voz baja; funciona igual, ¡ah! Y no creo que Celestia te haga embajadora de los ponys; principalmente por que los humanos no existen…

Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso; Lyra salio de su saco; se cargo su morral y salio del campamento por la dirección en la que había visto irse al humano;

Diez minutos después comenzaba a pensar que era una mala idea; había encontrado grandes huellas que sin duda eran de humano; (como sea otro pie grande, estallare, se dijo a si misma pasando por debajo de un árbol caído y ennegrecido por las llamas.

Pero las pisadas se alejaban cada vez mas metiéndose mas en el valle; a Lyra no le sorprendió encontrar el letrero de aviso prohibiendo avanzar mas con el dibujo de un Pegaso siendo alcanzadazo por un rayo; mas allá de la improvisada vaya las extrañas plantas eran gigantescas y el clima cambiaba caprichosamente; desde comenzar a nevar de golpe asta autenticas lluvias de fuego; Lyra había visto –o creído ver- como llovían bolas de fuego justo después de ver una sombra inmensa días atrás cuando se asomo por la ventana del tren y miro por primera vez el valle; claro que intento decírselo a alguien; pero todos salvo ella y el revisor que estaba tomando algo de café en ese momento con los ojos cerrados no lo vieron.

Ahora pensaba que la sombra segundamente era la nave del humano Lyra dio saltitos de alegría al penarlo antes de saltar la valla y correr por la fría nieve rápidamente le llego al cuello.

Siguió caminando a medida que se levantaba una ventisca, y momentos después comenzaba a llover ceniza; el clima comenzó a cambiar y el paisaje también; había montículos de lava a medio enfriar rodeada de nieve, picos afilados que señalaban las nubes de tormenta que no se movían del valle desde semanas atrás flotando en ríos de magma, y restos congelados o calcinados de árboles o animalitos que no lograron escapar a tiempo por aquí y por allá.

Lyra estornudo por el frió y la ceniza y después miro a su alrededor comenzaba a nevar con mas fuerza y el viento comenzaba a arrastrar nubes ceniza a todas partes.

Miro alrededor; había un árbol con la base cubierta de hielo, pero aun podía cubrirla; se acerco a el cuando una bola de hielo cayó el cielo llevándose el árbol por delante; tanto la bola como el árbol rodaron asta llegar a una pendiente y caerse perdiéndose.

Ahora hace mas viento- se dijo intentando apartarse un mecho de la cara mientas el viento silbaba; comenzaba a replantearse el haber ido cuando lo vio: un claro sobre un montículo alto; había una roca de hielo, casi pulido, casi tallado, y sin embargo no distinguía si buscaba tener una forma concreta; alredor de el las nubes dibujaban un circulo perfecto y asta el viento parecía no entrar en aquella isla; sin pensárselo mucho; escalo la montaña de ceniza rasgueándose los cascos en algunos puntos con las piedras de hielo enterradas, pero finalmente pudo llegar; tal y como parecía no había ni viento; se lamió los labios agrietados por el frío y sonrío aliviada; sin suda su suerte estaba cambiando;

Fue entonces cuando escucho un gorgoteo hueco, y algo se asomo desde uno de los lados de la roca helada; tenia dos cuernos semejantes a los de un ciervo adornando su cabeza; ojos pequeños y de un amarillo implacable, su hocico alargado y ancho; y una crin blanca que parecía extenderse por todo su cuello; de vez en cuando de sus escamas brotaba un frío glacial en forma de vapor; abrió su inmensa boca y pareció sisear con su lengua amarilla; como si verla allí al descubierto y tan cerca le divirtiera; la roca se abrió y el cuerpo del dragón se alzo; la segunda cabeza despertó un momento después para buscar a su alrededor y cuando la vio paralizada por la sorpresa gímio con crueldad; era un gato sádico frente a un ratón indefenso.

Lyra no podía pensar; la segunda cabeza la miraba con mucha agresividad y violencia, y las llamas que escapaban de su mitad del cuerpo parecían ser violencia en si, había escapas oscurecidas como lava fría, lamas pareciendo de vez en cuando aquí y allí, y una hiera de espinas afiladas recorriendo el cuello en lugar de cabello; sus cuernos eran mas semejantes a los de un toro; anillados y apuntando hacia delante; cuando la cabeza de fuego abrió la boca y se relamió con su lengua amarillenta y bífida previniendo que se sucedería; la cabeza de hielo pareció perder interés en ella y miro para otro lado aburrida o decepcionada;

La cabeza roba tomo impulso y arremetió contra ella cundo varios proyectiles la alcanzaron y un momento después algo que giraba en el aire formando un circulo y paso volando sobre el ala helada del dragón haciendo que esta solo permaneciera unida a el por la membrana.

Entre los grito de dolor y furia Lyra se giro llevada por el instinto mas puro; del origen de los ataques había un humano; el humano estaba vestido con los restos rasgados de alguna tunica, tan sucia que había perdido el color, zuecos puntiagudos y afilados en sus patas trasera y medias a rayas negra y blancas; tenia dos guantes negros de lo que sospechaba era cuero y una calabaza tallada por cabeza que no tardo en adivinar que estaba encantada cuando la vio cambiar de gesto según alternaba de mirar al dragón y a ella.

En un momento dado el humano se arrojo hacia ella y Lyra no pudo hacer nada; se dejo abrazar cogida por la sorpresa; estaba en shock; sintió el calido y maloliente abrazo del humano y sintió una magia capaz de arrasar valles recorriéndole; hubo un sonido de cristal roto cuando algo detrás de ella se rompió; y el humano corrió con ella en brazos alejándose de un muro de hielo que un segundo antes no estaba ahí y que ahora estaba amenazando con caer ello pedazos ante otro hálito del dragón; este los vio alejarse y en lugar de perseguirlos se abrazo sujetándose el ala mutilada con la cola bífida y se abrazo con fuerza con el ala que le restaba y los cuellos como si a pesar de toda su ira y furia existiese algo e amor en el; salio vapor, ascuas, y humo como el que sale al apagarse el fuego de una fogata, y cuando termino el abrazo había nieve cayendo como la costra seca de donde se había cortado el ala; la vatio soberbio y satisfecho y emprendió el vuelo.

Para entonces Lyra seguía en los brazos del humano con la boca abierta, los ojos muy abiertos y el casco izquierdo señalando la cara del humano; este intento bajarle el casco pero apenas lo logro este volvió a levantarse con un resorte y el humano se dio por vencido fácilmente.

Miro para atrás para ver a Untuno girar en el aire sobre si mismo como si se hubiese vuelto loco; no necesito mas mensajes y la experiencia le susurro lo que iba a pasar; se tiro en un pequeño cráter y dejo crecer mas hielo como pétalos que se fue acumulando a su alrededor; después Lyra noto la magia oscura que emanaba de el y miro con asombro como florecían huesos el suelo; en realidad salían de esta para colocarse ordenada pero rápidamente sobre ellos cubriéndolos; Lyra sintió miedo y asco ante la idea de estar cubierta de huesos de muertos, pero no tubo mas tiempo para pensarlo cuando vio las luces anaranjadas en el cielo; del dragón salían bolas que crecían a medida que caían co elegancia y gracia y explotaban con la sutileza de un elefante ebrio en una cacharrería.

El hielo rápidamente desapareció y los huesos se molieron; pero ella solo sufrió rasguños y moratones;

Se sintió aliviada, y después estupita; estaba siendo bombardeada por un dragón loco de dos cabezas y ella se sentía aliviada; la vocecilla de Bon Bon en su cabeza la ordeno entrar en pánico y gritar y correr en círculos, si, grandes círculos mientras aplaudía o balbuceaba cosas sin sentido; quizás ambas.

-No te preocupes; no dejare que te alcance.- la dijo el humano con una voz de cántate, y la Lyra noto como la vocecilla de Bon Bon se alejaba lejos, muy lejos…

-lo…que… tu digas… -logro articular entre babeos; oras mas tarde se sentiría estupita al recordarse a ella misma babeando delante del humano como una boba.

Hubo otro bombardeo y esa vez apenas hubo huesos o pétalos para cubrirlos; Lyra se sintió asfixiarse ante el fuerte abrazo del humano mientras veía el mundo entre sus brazos tornarse naranjado; cuando este se quito, a su alrededor había llamas crepitando felices e insolente y el humano tosía escupiendo ceniza; tenia una quemadura en el hombro.

Se puso de pie y la dio la espalda; haba dos quemaduras mas demasiado rojizas para que pudiera seguir mirándolas;

El humano levanto el brazo y algo parecido a un eco físico escapo del dragón y entro en el; el gigantesco cuerpo cayo a la tierra y las heridas rápidamente se encogieron aunque aun seguían ahí.

El humano cayo de rodillas como si aquel gesto tan simple le hubiese costado horrores.

Busco con la mirada alrredeor y Lya se extraño; ella tambien busco pero no vio nada ams que los crateres que ya comenzaban a llenarse de una nieve sucia color terrosa.

Blakcpain dejo de buscar y comenzó a concentrar energía en las palmas de sus manos cuando la cabeza de hielo disparo rápidamente una lanza de hielo y esta atravesó entre los cascos de la pony tan solo cortándole varios cabellos de la cola.

Lyra grito un momento después del susto mientras la roca en la que se había clavado la lanza se helaba desde dentro.

Blakcpain miro a la pony; no podría luchar al máximo con ella cerca; la cogio de las axilas y la lanzo en el aire donde Lyra apareció dentro de una burbuja oscurecida; e humano la golpeo con el dedo y la esfera comenzó a alejarse con velocidad;

Entonces el dragón volvió a atacar; la cabeza de hielo disparo una niebla que le cubrió los pies de hielo, la otra cabeza disparo una bocanada gigantesca de fuego contra la burbuja que aun no tenía suficiente velocidad y Blackpain se resigno;

-Al menos tendré una muerte guerrera; comento poco decepcionado; un aura púrpura asomo envolviendo su cuerpo y la llamarada se giro en el ultimo momento encaminándose hacia el.

A Lyra apenas pudo ver como el humano ponía los brazos en cruz antes de que le alcanzara la bola de fuego.

Blackpain tosió; se miro confundo y izo memoria; Untuno le había escupido una bocanada de llamas, y el intento lanzarle una _punking bomb_ para defenderse; pero el tamaño que esta tomo en su mano fue tan grande que se asusto y la dejo caer; ¿y después?- se pregunto a i mismo aun sorprendido

- ¿La llamarada me alcanzo?

No se sentía tan herido como debería, se levanto cuando Untuno sobrevolaba el lugar helándolo todo con su aliento y haciendo crecer autenticos bosques de espinas heladas; izo un barrido con el brazo para probar; llamas azules le envolvieron antes de extenderse derritiendo el hielo antes de que le alcanzara, y Blackpain sonrío;

-He debido estar dormido muchísimo tiempo; y quizás tú eres ahora un anciano, Unty; de alguna forma esto es casi poético; yo te traje a la vida… y ahora te la quitare…

Camino tranquilo aun envuelto en aquellas llamas azules con cama; puede que aun estuviese herido, y cansado, pero de alguna forma, se sentía mas poderoso que nunca; sus poderes estaban a punto de estallar en el, los sentía tan grandes que asta le dolía, y de alguna parte percibía como si algo lo estuviese alimentando; miro al cielo tras proveerse tras una barrera de hielo tan alta que cuando Untuno voló hacia el bombardeándolo mas se estrello con ella y acabo cayendo rodando en lo que días atrás fue un bosque del que no escapaba la luz.

-Si, - se dijo; hay algo, alimentándolos… lo adecuado seria ir a averiguarlo, darte una muerte rápida, digna…. Pero ambos sabemos que no te mereces tanto.

Izo un gesto con su mano izquierda y después chasqueo; una montaña de huesos salio de lo mas profundo de la torturada tierra y golpeo a Untuno derribándolo entre rugidos de sorpresa; los huesos que iban cayendo a su alrededor comenzaban a danzar y girar como llevados por la corriente.

Sin perder su sonrisa lanzo la corriente e huesos que volaron ordenadamente asta el dragón girando como una sierra; en apenas un instante el ala escarchada colgaba de las membranas del monstruo y sus cabezas rugían de dolor y furia; la cabeza de fuego contraataco con varios proyectiles, pero a Blackpain le vasto otro gesto para que los huesos se arremolinaran formando una telaraña giratoria entre el y las llamas.

-Ahora te…-comenzó, se agarro el pero; había sentido una punzada de dolor muy onda; no se trataba del ataque, sino de la herida, aun no se había curado del todo y tanta energía brotando de el alemanaza con volver a abrirla.

Untuno noto algo; las dos cabezas se abrazaron con sus alas liberando vapor y cuando se separaron el ala estaba otra vez soldada; las cabezas gruñeron; una quería atacar ahora, la otra tomar impulso y bombardearlo; hicieron ambas cosas; pero aquella vez las manos de Blackpain irradiaron una tenue luz azulada y vacía, y ambos ataques acabaron deshaciéndose antes de tocarlo.

Frustrado tomo aire y voló con fuerza atravesando las nubes; voló alto, tanto que comenzaba a tener vértigo y entonces supo que había alcanzado su punto; entonce cayo en picado cortando el aire como una espada, tomando toda esa energía y concentrándola en sus bocas dispuestas ambas a llevárselo por delante; puede que el tampoco estuviese al cien por cien, pero aun podía matarlo, quemarlo, congelarlo, esas ideas le hicieron casi sonreír con la comisura de sus bocas mientras el calor y el frió dentro de sus bocas se hacia tan fuerte que su mitad opuesta comenzaba a sentirse mal; para su desgracia el nigromante lo estaba esperando;

Haba cientos de huesos; girando en el aire dibujando una telaraña gigantesca; en medio de todo Blackpain miraba al cielo donde por fin encontró al dragón; Untuno no se dejo engañar; era una distracción; a través de los huesos podía verle de rodillas, como si ya estuviese tocado; abrió las bocas y dejo salir los dos torrentes elementales antes de arrepentirse un segundo después; blackpain levanto el brazo que no estaba rasguñado y un aura color herida púrpura se elevo como una nube con conciencia; no volaba recto sino que se inclinaba y se rectificaba constantemente como si algo luchase por tomarla;

Ambos ataques se encontraron y la explosión de luz fue vista desde lejos; días mas tarde varios reportes llegarían a canterlor preguntando a la princesa Celestia por que había amanecido de golpe en la costa cerca del Crescente wally valley.

Untuno salio disparado girando en el aire llevado como una hoja seca por un vendaval mientras la onda expansiva pelara varias escamas de su cuerpo las cuales lloverían por kilómetros a la redonda; en el suelo mientras se había creado un cráter y un humo púrpura pestilente brotaba de alguna parte escondiendo el suelo;

Después de que lograra retomar el control en e aire Untuno estaba mas furioso que nunca; herido y con parte de una de sus cabezas derretida su único pensamiento fue atacar, y después atacar mas; paso el resto de la noche sobrevolando a duras penas el valle bombardeando todo lo que le llamara la atención;

Pero Blackpain ya no estaba en esa parte del valle; estaba a varios kilómetros; algo, alguien, en realidad había intentando atacarlo, drenarlo de golpe, como si hubiese visto su oportunidad en la batalla y en su fatiga; era bueno, si, pero aun en ese estado Blackpain sonrío ante el burlo intento de robo; el primero le pareció mas fuerte y aun así, no llego a asustarle, sin embargo la molestia del segundo intento vasto para desestabilizar el hechizo; de no haber estado así, podría haber negado el ataque del dragón y aliviar ese golpe extra al valle; para en cambio rodaba todavía cayendo por el tobogán dibujado por la lluvia durante eones por el interior de una caverna; la explosión y la onda explosiva le había arrojado cubierto de mas heridas por el aire y llevándoselo lejos acompañado de rocas, troncos y hielo en llamas.

Para cuando dejo de dar vueltas estaba en una pequeña gruta, donde las explosiones y ataques del dragón había ello caer cascotes y estalactitas del techo y las paredes; en un rincón había musgo casi dibujando una cama y algunos conejitos agazapados en un bulto tembloroso que le miro asustado; no comprendió su duda asta que reparo en sus patitas grises, sus piecitos largados y las orejas tan magulladas como el resto del cuerpo;

Paso una hora antes de que se esforzara por taparse las heridas con tierra deseando que aquello cerrara alguna, y otras dos horas más antes de que una pegaso de crin amarilla entrara rodando por otra entrada a la caverna.


End file.
